Brennan No Jeffersonian Com a Barata
by twhiddleston
Summary: Brennan tem um medo... E esse medo vai diretamente até ela... NÃO é BATATA, é BARATA, com 'r' minúsculo u-u Nada além de comédia, apenas um 'Feliz Natal' ou dois.


**N/A**: Olá, crianças! Essa fic era originalmente de Fringe, mas como ninguém leu, resolvi publicar em Bones... Aqui as pessoas valorizam mais as fics em português u-u Haha' Enjoy ;D

Aliás, essa fic é meio que um presente de natal para vocês... Aproveitem :D

**Disclaimer**: A barata é minha, mas se quiser pode pegar para você.

* * *

Cadáveres, loucuras, coisas bizarras... Era só mais um dia no laboratório do Jeffersonian.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra? – Jack Hodgins disse para o atual assistente da Doutora Brennan, Clark, apontando para a perna destruída de um defunto. É, lelé da cuca.

- Não sei disso e espero que não seja algo pessoal quando pergunto, me arrependendo agora mesmo: O quê? – Ele disse, receoso.

- O dia em que a coveira seqüestrou a mim e a Brennan! – Ele soltou uma risada, assustando Clark e Booth. Brennan entrou no laboratório a tempo de ouvir a história. – A tal acabou com a minha perna, e doeu para caramba! - Clark estava com a sobrancelha arqueada, ouvindo a história. Booth fingia ignorar.

Nem preciso de falar (N/A: lol vocês estão me ouvindo?) que todos estavam aterrorizados (N/A: com os olhos assim, ó: O.O' ). E Hodgins ria cada vez mais.

Até que Brennan a viu.

Ela era do tamanho de uma borracha nova, da cor de uma folha morta (N/A: assassinada \õ/), suas patinhas mexiam rapidamente como se dançando "hula brasileira" e suas antenas emitiam uma estação de rádio que tocava "Nightmare" (N/A: do Avenged Sevenfold).

Brennan começou a tremer e apontou para a barata (N/A: diz que tem um anel de formatura é mentira da barata ela tem é casca dura hahaha hohoho ela tem é casca dura ~humilhei). Clark soltou um grito de mulherzinha e saiu correndo do laboratório, Booth não viu a barata e procurava uma pedra no caminho, Hodgins murmurou algo como "Fantástico!" e foi procurar uma câmera e Brennan... Tinha medo de barata! =3

- O que estamos procurando? – Booth, depois de um tempo vendo se achava a Enterprise, perguntou.

- Eu vi uma barata na careca do vovô; Assim que ela me viu, bateu asas e voou! – A barata cantou.

- Ah, sim! Uma barata. Obrigado. – Booth disse e viu a expressão de "o mundo vai acabar" na cara da Brennan e caiu a ficha.

E a barata, o que fez? Bateu asas e voou.

E voou na direção de quem? De quem? Morra de inveja: na direção da Brennan, que quase morreu, mas não de inveja, acredite! Mas se não quiser acreditar, azar (N/A: rimou \ô/).

- _This is your fucking nightmare!_ – A barata disse. Tradução: esse é o seu pesadelo do ... Deu pra entender, né?

Brennan deu um pulo involuntário e caiu no colo de Booth (N/A: Awn, que lindo! *-*) mas a barata continuava a voar, voar, voar, voar...

Quando eles viram, eles estavam no corredor (N/A: da morte, MWAHAHA) da universidade em frente ao laboratório e a barata seguia eles. Cena maravilhosa, parecia o massacre da serra elétrica. Ironia, ok?

Então, Booth teve a idéia mais maravilhosamente óbvia do mundo: ele tirou o sapato e lançou contra a barata, que esquivou. Duelo de mestres. Ele só tinha mais uma chance, já que a Brennan não ia dar os sapatos dela para serem enchidos de sangue de barata e um ser humano comum tem apenas dois pés. Não que ele seja comum, mas ele também tem dois pés, e se você viu a série sabe disso.

Ele tirou o sapato e esperou uma brecha da barata, o que não demorou muito, e lançou o sapato violentamente. Ele acertou a barata, mas também acertou o vidro da porta de uma das salas de aula. Então, um professor saiu correndo e berrando que nem o Clark e os alunos, rindo, jogaram a barata fora. É, Booth perdeu o sapato. Melhor do que a cabeça, que Brennan arrancaria se tivesse que passar mais algum tempo no mesmo ambiente que a barata.

Quem diria que uma barata sairia cara?

* * *

**N/A**: Pode falar se foi horrível, essa foi a minha segunda fic publicada em português, e terceira escrita também em português –Q

Não esqueça da review u-u

See 'ya o/

PS.: "Quatro amigos, um ensino médio" vai ser atualizada hoje :D

Feliz Natal!


End file.
